the_eternal_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
John Timonds/Special Abilities
Base Vexigan The Vexigan gives the user a variety of abilities most of which are ocular based, each of them are able to be activated and deactivated at will by the user. The Vexigan's main ability is to analyze and copy any magical or physical technique giving the user the ability to potentially use them if the user is mentally and physically fit to handle them. The Vexigan allows gives the user a 360° field of vision in a 50 to 500 meter radius around them depending on the user, it also allows the user to see through most solid objects and ocular obstructions , it also gives the user a magnifying and infrared ability allowing them to zoom in on things and see heat signatures. The Vexigan also grants the user extreme clarity of perception enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. If someone looks into the Vexigan the user can choose to put them in a multitude of different illusions, weaker foes mind can be obliterated while under the illusion. While the Vexigan is activated the user can absorb any kind of magic turning it into energy for themselves, the user can also read the minds of others by placing their hand on the target's chest or head, however this ability will kill the target after it's used. 'Advanced Vexigan' The Advanced Vexigan has all of the abilities of the Base Vexigan with added potency, the clarity of the user's perception is doubled of the Base Vexigan, their 360° field of vision is also increased to a 600 meter to 1 kilometer radius. The rate that they can absorb magic is doubled and their illusions are five times more powerful allowing them to destroy the minds of stronger opponents. The user can also distort their target's perception of time to a great extent, it also allows the user to control the minds of animals and less intelligent humans. 'Eternal Vexigan' The Eternal Vexigan has all of the previous Vexigan's abilities with added potency. The user's field of vision now can extend up to 3 kilometers, and they can see through most magical barriers. Their magic absorption rate is tripled from the Advanced Vexigan, and their illusions are 10 times more powerful than the base form, they can also alter someone's perception of time to a greater extent making 1 second feel like 10 minutes. The user also has the added ability of precognition letting them see into the future although they can only see 0.5 seconds into it at a time. 'Ultimate Vexigan' The Ultimate Vexigan has the abilities of all the previous Vexigan with added potency. The user's field of vision now extends up to 10 kilometers and can see through every magical barrier. The magic absorption rate is doubled from the Eternal Vexigan and their illusions are 15 times more powerful then the base form, their ability to alter someone's perception of time has also increased making 1 second seem like 20 minutes. The user's precognition is also enhanced to 1 second into the future and the user now has the ability to see an item's past by touching it. 'Eternal Ultimate Vexigan' The Eternal Ultimate Vexigan has the abilities of all the previous Vexigan with added potency. The user's field of vision now extends up to 30 kilometers, and their magic absorption rate is doubled from the Ultimate Vexigan. Their illusions are 30 times more powerful then the base form allowing them to destroy the minds of even highly skilled people, their ability to alter someone's perception of time has also increased making 1 second seem like 40 minutes. The user's precognition is also enhanced to 2 seconds into the future, the user also has clairvoyance allowing them to locate anyone in the same universe they're in.